


The Annoyances of Altruism

by TheseLittleWonders



Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Businessman Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Manager Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders
Summary: Draco’s got some valid complaints, and he’d like a refundtout de suite.Written for August 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble ChallengeTheme: ReturnWord Count: 248
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Annoyances of Altruism

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by: [the_interuniversal_geometer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/profile). Thank you!

"What can I help you with, Malfoy?" Harry asks, as he seats himself at his desk in the manager's office of Helping Hands.

"I'd like a refund of my patronage for the last three events your staff have "helped" me with," Malfoy states baldly.

"What? Why?" Harry shuffles papers, folders, and notebooks on his desk, searching for the Helper Aid Notice Diary.

"They were…unsatisfactory."

"How so?" Harry asks distractedly as he thumbs through the event logs, transaction receipts, and photographs in the H.A.N.D. book. The past three events Malfoy had needed Helpers for were: an investor conference at Malfoy Holdings; a minor renovation project at the Manor; and his mother's summer solstice ball just last week.

"McLaggen glad handed potential business partners; Hopkins stripped fifty-year ivy from the entire west wall of the Manor; and Brown dyed the table settings _pastels_."

"What about Padma? She's one of our best."

"Patil was…acceptable. But awkward. And swotty. If she's the best you've got, then I'd still like my fees refunded."

Harry exhales. "I can't do that, Malfoy. I'm sorry. Those fees pay the staff and cover marketing and supplies. You've hired _every_ _single_ one of our staff over the last six months. And if you're _still_ not satisfied, then there isn't much more we --"

"Every single one?"

"What?"

Malfoy raises an eyebrow and meet Harry's eyes. "You said I'd hired EVERY single one of your staff."

Harry blinks.

"I don't recall having had the pleasure of YOUR company, Potter."


End file.
